


День Свиданий

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Parkers, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: День Свиданий очень важен для Стайлза. Один день в месяц (неважно какой) Дерек и Стайлз ходят на свидание. И Стайлз не позволит какому-то придурку на парковке разрушить его свидание... они всего лишь немного пошалят





	День Свиданий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119695) by [HeavensCrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack). 

Стайлз въехал на парковку, радостно болтая при этом. Дерек улыбнулся, опустив на колено парня руку. Сегодня – День Свиданий, день, несущий в себе сакральный смысл, по мнению Стайлза. Вне зависимости от погоды и всего сверхъестественного дерьма, происходящего в этот момент, каждая третья суббота месяца была Днем Свиданий. Ни под каким предлогом его нельзя отложить на потом. Как-то раз, когда в Дерека выстрелили аконитовой пулей, обычно привередливый, Стайлз (удивительно, насколько тот был собранным и жестким в ситуациях, когда он не видел кровь) взял горелку в свои руки и лично выжег весь яд (с учетом того, что его стошнило два раза и он был настолько близок к потере сознания), а затем потащил (в прямом смысле) Дерека в кино. Ничто не способно помешать им в День Свиданий. А если вдруг кто-то пытался…боже, храни этого суицидника.

Дерек осмотрел парковку в поисках свободного места. Все, что он мог видеть, – это ряды машин, поблескивающих в лучах солнца. Он понимал, что бесполезно предлагать Стилински заняться чем-то еще в том случае, если они все же не найдут место – он просто упрется, вот и все. И, если быть честным, Дерек не хотел ехать куда-то еще. Осенняя ярмарка бывала раз в году, а это – первый раз за большой период времени, когда они смогли вырваться и побыть наедине, плюс они оба приходили сюда со своими семьями, когда были помладше. Осенняя ярмарка была чем-то особенным. Только бы они нашли свободное местечко…

Дерек и Стайлз заметили его одновременно. Свободное место, словно ожидающее именно их! Даже два, если быть точным. Стайлз газанул, готовясь припарковаться, как…

– Да вы издеваетесь!

На первый взгляд места казались свободными, но по мере приближения они увидели, что машина была припаркована боком, занимая сразу два места.

Дерек посмотрел на своего парня и сразу же заметил огонек в глазах того. Он знал этот взгляд.

– Стайлз, может, нам стоит…

– Стоит что, Дерек? – невинно спросил он. 

– Найти другое парковочное место? – закончил Дерек, заранее зная, что уже проиграл это сражение.

– Оглянись, таких нет. Да и к тому же мне кажется, что это место очень даже хорошее, разве нет?

– Стайлз…

– Ну уж нетушки! Я не дам этому похерить наш день! На самом же деле я думаю, что нам стоит дать понять этому парню, насколько лучше он сделал этот день, – Стайлз аккуратно припарковал джип возле другого автомобиля и заглушил двигатель. – Вон из машины. Сейчас же, – он распахнул дверцу машины и вывалился. Дерек же, вздохнув, отцепил ремень безопасности, открыл дверь настолько быстро, насколько мог, при этом стараясь не поцарапать чужую машину, и вылез. Он пошел за своим парнем. 

Стайлз стоял, окидывая машину оценивающим взглядом.

– Прикольная тачка, как думаешь? Да-да, не настолько прикольная, как твоя Камаро. Кстати, я до сих пор считаю несправедливым то, что тогда ты дал порулить тачку именно Скотту, а не мне. Скотту, из всех людей! Мы чуть не умерли, а все потому, что ты не доверил мне повести твою детку. Только потому, что он был твоим бетой…

– Стайлз, что бы ты там ни задумал…

– Прямо сейчас я думаю о том, что хочу, чтобы ты снял свои штаны, – сказал Стайлз, повернувшись к Дереку. Он поднял взгляд, и его светло-карие глаза пересеклись с дерековыми.

Это не совсем то, что он ожидал.

– На парковке…

– Да, на парковке.

– Зачем?

– Потому что я хочу заняться сексом со своим невероятно красивым парнем? – последовало в ответ.

– Прямо сейчас, – констатировал Дерек.

– Да, прямо сейчас, на тачке этого придурка, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Да ладно, Дерек, ты только посмотри – это же Порше! Он напоминает мне о Джексоне.

Дерек вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Давай проясним ситуацию еще разок. Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом, потому что ты вспомнил Джексона?

– Нет, ты идиот, – простонал Стайлз. – Этот засранец и его способ парковаться, плюс Порше напомнили мне о том, каким придурком был Джексон, ладно, может, он до сих пор такой, не знаю. В любом случае, за все те годы, которые он нас терроризировал со Скоттом, я хотел подгадать момент и вернуть ему в ответ свое большое «иди нахуй». А потом подумал, не будет ли забавно, если это будет послание в буквальном смысле? Но дело в том, что никто не хотел заниматься со мной сексом, пока у меня был шанс осуществить задуманное. Затем он переехал в Лондон, теперь они вместе с Итаном, он хороший парень и все такое. Потом, когда он уже уехал, единственного человека, наконец заинтересовавшегося мной, жестоко убили. Да и все остальное дерьмо, которое происходило с нами. Так что да, не подвернулся случай. Но вот настал час расплаты! Что скажешь на это, большой парень? Хочешь разложить меня на тачке богатенького парнишки и отодрать меня по полной? – Стайлз сделал неприличное движение бровями. 

– Заманчивая идея… а тебя не беспокоит то, что нас могут увидеть? – спросил Дерек. Он признавал, что идея ему понравилась.

– Да брось. Сейчас час дня, осенняя ярмарка в самом разгаре. Думаю, что тут даже есть что-то типа циркового шоу, все будут там. Я проверил их программу. Никто нас не увидит, честное скаутское, – Стайлз уселся на капот Порше, максимально сексуально при этом улыбаясь. 

Нахер все – подумал Дерек. Он толкнул Стайлза, тот распластался на капоте, и принялся целовать его со всей своей страстностью. Перед тем, как Стилински начал отвечать на поцелуй, губами Дерек почувствовал, как тот улыбается, руками же парень расстегивал его ремень. После этого он приспустил свои джинсы, передав банку лубриканта, которую хранил в дверце джипа. Стайлз развернулся и уперся в машину руками, в то время как Дерек смазывал свой твердеющий член. Растянув Стайлза за пару минут, пока тот не был готов, он начал входить в его тело, а затем парень подстроился под ритм и начал подмахивать. Некоторое время спустя они кончили и разлеглись на автомобиле, переводя дыхание. 

– Полегчало? – с одышкой спросил Дерек. Стайлз просто счастливо улыбнулся ему. Они пролежали несколько минут на капоте, наслаждаясь теплом солнца и уходящим летом.  
Стайлз встал, натянул штаны и вернулся к джипу. Какое-то время покопавшись в бардачке, он выудил ручку и блокнот.

– Что ты делаешь? – задал вопрос Дерек, при этом, на самом деле, не испытывая особого желания знать это. 

– Просто пишу доброжелательное послание нашему другу, – ответил он, что-то записывая. Он выдрал лист бумаги из блокнота и прицепил к дворникам на лобовом стекле. 

Теперь встал и Дерек, подтянул штаны и, пока застегивал ремень, прочитал записку. 

Хей, дружище! Ты меня завел своим способом парковаться, так что два очень горячих парня прекрасно провели время на твоем капоте! Всегда пожалуйста! В следующий раз, если не хочешь, чтобы незнакомцы ебались на твоей машине, не паркуйся как чмошник! Спасибо, что теперь знаешь, как замечательно мы провели время.

Стайлз даже нарисовал смайлик. Дерек начал сильно смеяться, аж до боли в животе.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал он. 

Стайлз выглядел очень довольным собой.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. Окей, давай мы найдем свободное место где-нибудь еще. Уверен, что мы успеем погулять по ярмарке. Знаешь, я бы не отказался от картошки фри прямо сейчас. Или от торта-муравейника. Как думаешь, здесь найдется игрушка волка, которую можно было бы выиграть в какой-нибудь игре? Я хочу ее! Технически это не измена, если я прошу оборотня выиграть мне другого волка, а?

– Все, что захочешь, детка, – сказал Дерек. Они уселись в джип, со всей осторожностью покидая парковочные места в поисках свободного, представляя лицо Порше-парня, когда тот обнаружит записку.

***

Ярмарка была чудесной. Такой же яркой и громкой, какой он ее помнил. Те же аттракционы, игры, атмосфера, что и в те времена, когда он был ребенком: вокруг все так же разносились возбужденные крики, если вагонетка ехала слишком быстро (для разнообразия было приятно слышать крики, которые не означали приближение чьей-то смерти); липкие от сладкой ваты руки держали воздушные шары в виде зверушек; родители прогуливались рядом, держась за руки. Место было наполнено людьми, звуками, бешеной энергетикой празднества и, что более важно, весельем. Наблюдая за бегающими вокруг детьми, Стайлз почувствовал ностальгию: раньше он так же бегал со Скоттом, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме как о цели испытать как можно больше каруселей, а родители, которые в то время были вместе и живы, были расслаблены, но в то же время зорко наблюдали за своими чадами. И все же ярмарка в этом году была лучше, чем любая в его детстве. Всего два слова: Дерек Хейл.

Дерек находился на расстоянии пары шагов, в одной из этих будок, в которых ты пытаешься разбить все бутылки, чтобы выиграть приз. Миссия невыполнима, но только в том случае, если ты не оборотень. Дерек вошел в эту будку, пообещав, что выиграет того самого волка, которого хотел Стайлз. Оказалось, что у них не было мягкого волка, только огромный плюшевый бульдог, который точно не был достаточно хорош. Ради шутки Дерек пошел и выбил восемь бутылок при помощи пяти мячей (выпендрежник, три бутылки были вообще в другой части будки), а затем отдал игрушку Стайлзу, которую тот сразу же принялся обнимать. Но это было двадцать минут назад. Прямо сейчас Дерек обставил толпу обиженных, проигравших парней и их легкомысленных девушек, в итоге собрав целую коллекцию, в которую входили: три золотые рыбки, пять надувных молотов и маленькую гору плюшевых зверушек. Маленькие, средние и большие, которые все пытались, но никак не могли выиграть. И Дерек наслаждался каждой секундой этого фарса – хозяин будки выглядел особенно печальным.

Стайлз улыбнулся, когда увидел, как Дерек подмигнул одной из девчонок (ее напыщенный парень выглядел довольно-таки униженно, стоя позади нее, после неловкой попытки показать Дереку как надо целиться, не выбив при этом ни одной бутылки) и встряхнул рукой. Дерек выглядел счастливее, чем в последнее время, улыбался искренне и часто. Дерек был красивым со своей широкой белозубой улыбкой во все лицо, она коснулась даже его глаз, его мускулы перекатывались под майкой, когда он поднимал руку для очередного броска. Владелец будки был готов расплакаться, когда Дерек забрал очередную игрушку и отдал ее девушке, которая пришла в дикий восторг. Остальные девушки, находящиеся рядом с ним, тоже держали в руках по плюшевому зверю. В будку забежала пятилетняя малышка, показывая на кучу призов и взволнованно что-то говоря. Ее темные волосы были заплетены в хвостики, которые лезли ей в лицо, когда она бежала. Выражение лица Дерека преобразилось: с самодовольной ухмылки оно стало очень мягким, и Стайлз знал, что девочка напомнила ему Кору в этом возрасте. Дерек присел на корточки, что-то тихо сказал ей, указывая на полку с игрушками. Ее губы растянулись в частично беззубой улыбке, и она обхватила своими маленькими ручками самую большую из них, какую смогла: яркого-розового бульдога, который выглядел в точности как тот, голубой, что лежал на земле позади Стайлза.

Бззз. Телефон Стайлза завибрировал в кармане. Он нахмурился. Кто бы это мог быть? Скотт знал всю важность этого дня, как и его отец. Лидия сначала ждала сообщения от него, чтобы закидать своими сообщениями, Малия была во Франции, а Лиам…эм, да кто вообще знает, чем занимается Лиам? Телефон снова завибрировал. Вздохнув, он вытащил его из кармана и посмотрел на экран. Знакомый номер, сообщения с которого приходили крайне редко, высветился перед его глазами. 

Хей, дружище :)

Ой-ёй. Это нехорошо. Очень нехорошо. Стайлз быстро вернулся к Дереку, который пытался всучить только что подошедшим родителям маленькой девочки еще несколько игрушек.

– Хей, Дерек, детка, – он переплел его пальцы со своими. – Нам пора.

– Что? – спросил он.

– Я знаю, что ты хорошо проводишь время, но нам правда надо идти, – настойчиво продолжал он. Несколько девочек недовольно застонали, ведь они наслаждались видом горячего и мускулистого мужчины.

– Это же день свиданий, а мы еще не купили торт-муравейник, – недоуменно сказал Дерек в ответ.

– Да плевать, – заявил он на это. Ауч, больно такое говорить, ведь муравейник лучше любой картошки фри, Дерек знал об этой его слабости. Его криптонит в мире еды, чтобы было понятнее. Но упустить возможность съесть этот торт будет того стоить, если они уйдут прямо сейчас. Стайлз начал нервно постукивать пальцами по стенке будки. Дерек посмотрел на него с беспокойством во взгляде, так как учуял нервозность парня. 

– Стайлз! – громко позвал его знакомый голос. Нет, нетнетнет… это было очень, очень плохо.

– Наслаждайтесь призами, дамы! – прокричал он, схватил Дерека и поволок его в сторону.

– Всем пока! Мы уходим, сейчас!

Дерек перешел на бег трусцой, чтобы поспевать за ним.

– Стайлз, что ты…

– Поговорим в джипе. Но, так и быть, история вкратце: помнишь, когда я сказал, что тот Порше напоминает мне…

– Вот вы где! – послышался радостный голос позади них. – Я уж подумал, что вы потерялись. Привет, Стайлз.

Никогда еще в жизни Стайлз так не желал исчезнуть, как в этот момент… и чтобы исчезли все следы его существования. Да лучше бы он схватил пулю во время Дикой Охоты, если бы это отменило то, что должно произойти прямо сейчас. Вздохнув, он обернулся. 

– Привет, Джексон. Итан, тебе тоже привет.

– Джексон? Вы не говорили, что собираетесь вернуться, – мужчины обнялись, Итан же просто помахал им.

– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Джексон. – Мы хотели сделать сюрприз, к тому же Итан никогда не был на осенней ярмарке в Бикон-Хиллс. Подумал, почему бы не прогуляться? Я учился развивать свои возможности канимы, учился прятать свой запах, видимо, сработало, да?

– Да, – согласился Дерек. – Не чувствовал до тех пор, пока ты появился здесь. Как дела в Лондоне?

– Ох, посмотри на время, пожалуйста, – в нервяке попросил Стайлз. – Джексон, Итан, парни, был рад повидаться. Может, в другой раз поболтаем? Прошу прощения, мы с Дереком должны быть в одном очень важном месте.

– Мы должны?

Стайлз одарил его очень злой усмешкой. О, у кого-то будут сегодня проблемы. И не в самом сексуальном смысле этого слова. 

– О да, дорогой, должны. Пройдем, прошу?

– Без проблем, – с легкостью согласился Джексон с его предложением. – Мы продолжим приятно проводить время вместе. Надеюсь, вы вдвоем замечательно проводите время, – сказал он, подчеркивая последние слова. Стайлз сжал челюсть. Вот кретина кусок.

– Ага, да, спасибо, – и поволок Дерека дальше. 

– Это было мило, – смущенно проговорил Дерек.

– Угу.

Они вернулись обратно к джипу.

– Нет, нет, нет. Как он вообще…да вы, блять, издеваетесь надо мной! – заорал Стайлз. Капот и дворники были в густых подтеках белесой жидкости. Серьезно, Стайлз повидал дерьмо в свое время, но это было просто невозможно – вся его машина оказалась в сперме. В единственном чистом месте, там, где дворники, лежал знакомый листочек, но некоторые слова были написаны не им.

Привет, яичко номер два. Ты правда думал, что я не узнаю твой почерк? Решил оставить тебе маленький подарочек. Не трогай мою тачку. Сам иди нахуй :)


End file.
